fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Syndicate guide
You have chosen, or been chosen to be one of the few, the strong, the Elite A-Team. Your Mission, whether or not you choose to accept it will be to destroy the most advanced research facility of the enemy of this corporation! That's right, you are going to Space Station 13. Your Objectives *1. Retrieve the Nuclear Authentication Disk *2. Arm the Nuclear Fission Explosive inside Space Station 13 *3. Escape alive on the Syndicate Shuttle But First, You Must Learn How to Crawl Before you start your assault, you must equip and prepare yourself. Take the time to discuss strategy with your squad mates. The check list is as follows: Nuke Code, Space suit locker, Equipment locker, ordering items. Once you have done this, you will proceed. That Damn Code The very first thing you should do is memorize the Nuclear code! This changes every time the syndicate agents are created on their shuttle. How to make sure you memorize it is simple. Simply type Note in the chat bar (without having say before it) and type the code in. Now, you are ready to Equip! The Last Suit You'll Ever Wear You must now equip yourself for space travel so you can invade the station. First, get out of your armor and put on the red space suit. Second, Take your backpack off (you drag it onto your hand). Third, Place your internals on, using the jet pack as an oxygen tank, and placing the jet pack on your back. Fourth, pick out your syndicate agent card ID's disguise (or wait till you get to the station). Once you are space ready, and your internals are running from your jetpack and into your lungs. Look into the insulated glove room, remove your gloves and swap them out for a yellow set. Do not mess with the bombs' devices unless you are already advanced at bomb handling. You are now completely outfitted, check the inside of your backpack and throw out what you will not use, this will be handy for the next stage of equipping yourself. Equipping yourself, with weapons. This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine. In this next step, pick out what you need from the gun and equipment locker. Your Scarborough Arms C20R is a mighty weapon, and packs a lot of bullets, but it cannot shoot through glass too well. It is your primary fire arm, and primary close combat weapon, don't lose your gun. The energy guns (there are three) in the locker will shoot through window while in kill mode, and can stun people for a coup de grace. The ammo stock pile is great, but the pinpointers are the most important, they point to the nuclear authorization disk, which you MUST HAVE at all costs (in order to detonate the nuke). Only take this if you are on the direct hunt for the disk. The military PDA is very handy if you want to escape after you set the nuke (and I know you do). Finally, the second most important item in the locker, the radio. By Order of The King Almost ready to go, but not just yet! Once you have the syndicate uplink radio, you need to pause and think hard. What Syndicate Items will you need? Which will cause a huge backlash if used against your team? Now, think what everyone else will likely need. If you have the radio, you are the person to order things for the team (until you place the radio down, or some one makes you). The problem with the agent ID is the access, you have very little. But, an e-mag card will change that in a moment. You do not have an ID or a position at the station, don't care about people finding the emagged doors. Everyone on the team should have one. Voice changers are wonderful if you are trying to sneak in, as are chameleon jumpsuits. Bombs are great, in the right hands. Energy crossbows make excellent side arms. Energy swords aren't too great (due to a lack of range). Finally, the power sink, which is a tactical item used by agents for generations, with the side effect of making emags useless and the need for crowbar Paramount. Don't forget to take a pinpointer with you. This device, once turned on, will act as a compass directing you straight to your primary target: The nuclear authentication disk. Now, you have your equipment, tools, and toys. But the trouble is just getting started as you strike the heart of the wild. The Assault on Space Station 13 You are equipped and armed with the best, but what matters is the will to win, and the thirst for blood. Couple that with wisdom, and a large helping of know how, and you have a chance. But what makes the syndicate agent successful isn't their red suit, or revolver, it is their team. Actually getting there The syndicate shuttle is NOT in proximity of the station when the nuke team is first sent out. One of the Nuclear agents must use the control computer to move the shuttle into close proximity to the station. Next, you must use the blast doors to exit the shuttle. Only a PDA with a detomatrix cartridge can open these doors remotely. The syndicates start with one PDA that has this, this is a very important item, do not let the enemy get their hands on this. Do not worry too much about the crew metagaming their way onto your ship early in the round, the spot the ship appears in is randomized in five different spots. But they still may bumble onto the shuttle. Roger Wilco, This is Charlie OVER You have a special head set frequency, set in an encrypted wave length. This is how you will, and must communicate with your team. Communicate pass words, safe words, the nuclear code, and attack plans on this channel early, there is no telling who might get the head set later. Making code named strikes with your nuke team will be the most effective way to deal with the crew, but it is difficult to get them to listen. Safe words can be said if you see a fellow red suit but are in disguise. Example, "Know Wait!". Something simple. Keep it simple, fast, and easy to say. Passwords are only useful if you have a door guard in the shuttle, or some one with the Military PDA. Make it as you want, said over the syndicate frequency. VERY IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW All of your fellow agents will have a big red S''' by their head, so you know not to attack them while in disguise. Be very careful when you see this '''S, as you don't want to kill your fellow agents on accident. GET DAT FUKKEN DISK You need this disk, but as it could be guarded by Captain, Head of Security, Clown, or Head of Personnel... you best go in without second thoughts or distractions. Even a lure and false positive to get the disk holder to where you want them will be effective. One method includes blowing up the wall the disk holder has their back to. With a modified syndicate bomb, you can blast that wall down and seriously wound the disk carrier. Another requires team work, have one agent cause trouble in one spot (some place secure, like the brig), this will cause the disk holder to flee some place else secure. A place you will have your team staking out and ready to strike. The disk's whereabouts can be located using a Pinpointer, assuming you aren't a chucklefuck and remembered to take one with you. Do not destroy the disk, it makes your life harder. You Have No Chance to Survive, Make Your Time Once you get the disk, you need to rush back to the shuttle, make sure your team knows you got the disk, and to defend the shuttle and throw off anyone chasing you. There will be the nuke, now follow these guidelines in order: * Quickly right click it and make it deployable. * Click it with your open hand. * Place the Nuke disk into the slot. * Punch in the nuke code, hit enter. * Set the time. * Set it to Armed. * Disengage the anchor. * Have it timing as you run off with the thing (if you die it will still go off). * Place the nuke anywhere you want on the station. * Anchor it. * Take the Nuke Disk out. * Either Guard the disk, space the disk, or something to throw off the crew's pin pointer. * Get back to your shuttle. * If any other nuke agents are alive, give them a moment to get to the shuttle. * Once you and your buddies are loaded in the shuttle, get out of there. Tips *Subvert or destroy the AI first. It can give you away. *Genetics being online means your victims can get back up to accuse or simply robust you in revenge. You will never be cloned from the goodness of someone's heart. Take it out. *Voice-changers are no good if everyone can see you wearing the gas mask when you shouldn't have one. *Make sure the shuttle can't be called and then you can't technically lose! *Always keep in communication with your team. Having backup and knowledge of what's happening from both the syndicate and loyal station fronts goes a long way towards an easy victory and far outweighs the damage someone who stole a syndicate headset can do. *Installing a power sink on the station is a popular strategy. Make sure you bring night-vision goggles! *Taking out the telecommunications satellite is a good way to ensure the crew remains confused and disorganized *There is a teleporter available in the syndicate shuttle. Should you spend the 20 telecrystals needed to finish it, it can create an excellent entry point within the station. Mission Debriefing * If the Shuttle leaves with the Disk on board, the Crew wins a Major Victory. * If the Shuttle leaves with the Disk still anywhere on the station, the Syndicates win a Minor Victory. * If the Bomb detonates in the station successfully and the syndicate shuttle escapes, the Syndicate wins a Major Victory. * If the Bomb detonates in the station successfully but no syndicates manage to escape, no-one wins. Category: Jobs Category:Game Modes Category:Guides